


The Sense 8

by Hunters_Grace



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Demigods, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunters_Grace/pseuds/Hunters_Grace
Summary: Mankind had begun to lose the connection they had to each other over time.Those that remained with these connections were left in clusters - small groups of people who shared a psychological link no matter where in the world they were. They could draw upon each others skill sets and knowledge, and they'd need to if they wanted to survive.They were always hunted, the whispers eventually caught up to every cluster. This time though, the cluster had the power to defeat their hunters.When a connection forms it cannot be broken. What will that mean for the ones making up this new cluster?The Sense 8.





	1. The Connection

20th April 2018

New York City, USA 23:00…

Sirens wailed loudly in the streets as she walked through the alleys of her hometown. She stayed because it kept her close to her father, and because she had nowhere else to go. These streets kept her safe, hidden amongst the tourists and masked by the smell of the city itself. No demigod should be alone in the outside world, it was always dangerous. She would be reminded of that tonight when she blinked and found herself somewhere she didn’t recognise… A huge dark building, and in the middle of what looked like a throne room a woman was sat in white staring into her soul.

“I can see them…” The woman whispered and she shot herself. 

Then she jolted awake, back in the New York studio apartment she called home… What was that?!

San Juan, Puerto Rico 23:00…

She could hear her father yelling in the next room, her sister matching his volume as they argued about something again. She winced as she heard the contact, the back of the man’s hand colliding hard with her sister’s head. They’d been living like this for as long as she could remember. Since her mother left, her father had gotten violent and one of the two sisters tended to end up on the receiving end of his temper. She was never safe here. She heard the contact again and squeezed her eyes shut, pleading to anyone that would listen to make it stop. When she opened her eyes again she was in a dark corridor, she walked around to the open door to see inside the huge black room. A woman sat in white in the middle of it, a man crouching behind her as she fixed her gaze on the girl in the doorway.

“Puedo verlos…” The woman whispered and she shot herself.

Then she was back in her kitchen, tears streaming from her eyes as the yelling continued in the other room… What was that?!

São Paulo, Brazil 00:00…

He had just settled down to sleep, the favela had just about become quiet enough for him to drift off. Brazil was often a difficult place to live, the noise became impossibly loud sometimes and violence was a common feature of their lives. His father had just managed to get his sister to sleep in the other room and they were both ready to do the same by now. Their home wasn’t much, but it was enough for them, and the little family were relatively comfortable despite the death that often occurred outside their door. As he closed his eyes he found himself stood amongst what was left of a set of steps. As he walked up them he found himself in a large black room, staring at a woman in white sat in the middle of it.

“Eu posso vê-los…” The woman whispered and she shot herself.

He sat bolt upright in his bed as he glanced around, the familiar sounds of Brazil filling his ears again… What was that?!

Oslo, Norway 05:00…

He had just stirred this morning, ready to take the dog out for a walk before he was due to start work on the fishing boats. He took the extra time today to go and visit his mother’s grave on his walk, he hadn’t visited for a while and he figured he was probably overdue a visit. So he went and he talked, like he would talk to her before she died two years ago. He missed her more than anything and despite the occasional visit from his father, he still couldn’t replace the connection he’d had with his mother. He closed his eyes tight to stop himself from crying, and when he opened them again he found himself in an eerily dark room. Large and imposing, much in comparison to the woman in white sat in front of him. She looked scared as a man crouched behind her, but she still smiled when she looked up at the visitor.

“Jeg kan se dem…” The woman whispered and shot herself.

He scrambled backwards as he was fired back to existence, back to Norway and the hills he called home… What was that?!

Turin, Italy 05:00…

He liked the fact that he always woke up first, it gave him the chance to admire the man still sleeping next to him in their large home. Turin was still peaceful at this time. It was this peace that often made this place a home and not a house. They were due to visit his mother and sister later today so he decided to get an early start instead of staying in bed until his love woke up. He’d headed for the shower first, needing to be able to wash properly before the other man interrupted that possibility. He pushed his hair back with the water, only noticing when he made to wash his face that blood was dripping from his nose. He cursed as he made to hold it, wincing at the pain so much that he forced his eyes closed. When he opened them again, the sunny Turin morning had given way to a stormy blackness. He was in a building, though there wasn’t much left of it going by the fact that he could see the sky. The room was imposingly big, and in the middle of it sat a woman in all white - looking almost as if she’d seen death himself.

“Li vedo...” The woman whispered and shot herself.

He jumped so violently that he lost his footing in the shower, hitting his head against the wall as he fell - he was home, this was Turin… What was that?!

Cairo, Egypt 05:00…

Egypt was so peaceful at this time, from this height. She looked out across the desert city that was just starting to burst into life as tradesmen made their way to the market. Her brother was yet to stir from sleep so she’d taken the moment to find a perch on the roof and watch the dawn rise over the Egyptian skyline. It was always her happy place, on this roof as the sun rose. She closed her eyes to feel the wind as she fell down towards the spare mattress they used as a crash mat on the sand. When she landed, she wasn’t on her mattress. She was perched on a marble like floor staring at a woman all in white, sat upon a worn mattress. She held a shaky hand to her chest as a man crouched behind her.

“'astatie 'an arahum…” The woman whispered and shot herself.

She screamed and felt her back hit against a soft mattress, people turning to look at her curiously as she felt the sweat form on her brow… What was that?!

Athens, Greece 06:00…

She’d had to get an early start this morning. It was her last day of planning before her mother came to take the plans for the new temples being built on Olympus. She’d made her way into work that morning with a spring in her step, the large building bringing a smile to her face as she walked into it. She had met her mother in the office to start going over a few things when her head started pounding; squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head to try and dull the pain. When she opened her eyes again her mother was gone, so was the white of her office. She was in a room, large and crumbling and all an obsidian black colour that matched the sky visible through the holes in the ceiling. In the middle of the room sat a woman in all white, staring dead at her as tears ran across her face.

“Boró na ta do…” The woman whispered and shot herself.

She jumped, falling off her office chair as she did so. Her mother had rushed to her side to check on her as her vision blurred with tears… What was that?!

Osaka, Japan 12:00…

He’d been planning this for months. The heist that would change his life if he could pull it off. His team had been ready since dawn and now they were just getting down every last detail of the plan before the evening rolled around in time for them to carry it out. He paced as he listened to each person reel off their roles in the heist, nodding along as they got every detail right and he allowed himself to smile. He’d finally be able to pull this off. To complete the heist that got his father killed, revenge was a sweet form of justice. He closed his eyes as he laughed, but that laughter died as soon as he opened them again. A woman sat before him in all white as a pitch black room seemed to crumble around her. Her hand shook as she held a gun but she smiled freely at him.

“Watashi wa sorera o miru koto ga dekimasu…” The woman whispered and shot herself.

He clenched his jaw tightly and his eyes darted around the room, looking for something out of place. Nothing was, he was back in the locksmiths that was their base in Osaka… What was that?!

…

San Francisco, USA 23:00 - Mount Othrys

Dione knew this day would eventually come. They always found the clusters, no matter how hard they tried to protect them - the best thing they could do for them now was to open the connection, it was all they could do for them, they’d have to figure the rest out on their own.

This cluster was strong though. They could do so well together. They could survive. 

But whispers had already found her, and there was no way she could help them anymore. There was only one way she could prevent him from finding them, she had to cut her connection to them.

“Janus…” 

The man appeared behind her as she spoke his name. Not really there, but the connection brought their minds together even across the globe. 

“I’m sorry my love, I wish I could protect you.”

“It’s okay, it’s time to sever the connection. I cannot endanger them. Promise me you’ll protect them though, help them through the first weeks… They’ll need you. You father the connection.” The God nodded carefully, holding the woman as whispers burst through the door to the crumbling temple on Mount Othrys. He moved behind the woman and Janus watched her scan the cluster to connect them to each other, Dione smiling easily as she spoke in 8 different languages at once.

“I can see them…” 

Janus held her tight until she managed to bring a shaky hand up to hold the gun to her head. Then she shot. That was it, the connection was cut. Janus blinked and reappeared where he had been stood to establish the connection in a red phone box just off Baker Street in London, England.

She was gone. That made him the sole parent of the cluster. 

He would protect them. Do what he could to help the connection be properly established between the 8. He had to get them through this first period, if he managed that then they should be able to protect each other after that.

8 people, from 8 countries, with 8 different languages, and 8 different skill sets. The connection would bring them together - help them access any information they may need to survive what was coming after them.

8 people…

Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus - New York City, USA

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona - San Juan, Puerto Rico

Paolo Montes, Son of Hebe - São Paulo, Brazil

Magnus Chase, Son of Freyr - Oslo, Norway

Nico Di Angelo, Son of Pluto - Turin, Italy

Sadie Kane, Host of Isis - Cairo, Egypt

Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena - Athens, Greece

Ethan Nakamura, Son of Nemesis - Osaka, Japan


	2. I Am Also We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble had always followed Thalia around, it was to be expected when she was the Daughter of Zeus.  
> But what would start to happen when her trouble affected other people, and when other people's trouble affected her.  
> Welcome to the cluster Thalia Grace - now are you ready to bring the others together too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thalia meets the first members of the cluster when trouble follows them all, no matter where in the globe they are.  
> Psychic links and travelling the globe without moving a step.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Like, comment, and let me know what you think.

21st April 2018

New York City, USA 10:00

“Morning, you didn’t die in your sleep last night then?” Thalia paused to look at her brother in utter confusion, wiping sleep from her eyes as she did so.

“What’re you talking about Jace?”

“You screamed in the middle of the night, but when I went to check on you you were unconscious again.” She groaned as Jason laughed at her before returning his gaze to the laptop he was sat in   
front of as his sister walked to the kitchen to get something to eat or drink or both.

“What’re you doing then?” She shouted over her shoulder to him as she walked past.

“Trying, and failing, to hack into the NYPD… They put Perseus on their wanted list again.”

“Ugh, you do too much for him. A lesser person would just let you fail for being stupid for your ‘dude-bro’ or whatever.” Thalia grabbed an apple and walked back into the room with it held between her teeth, stealing the laptop from over his shoulder so she could sit on the other side of the dining table with it. Her fingers typed out code quicker than the NYPD could patch holes in their defenses.   
It only took her moments to pull up Percy’s file and wipe it clean, then she shoved the laptop back towards her brother who grinned ridiculously.

“Thanks sis!”

“Whatever dude…” Thalia pushed back in her chair and munched down on her breakfast.

“Hola?” The daughter of Zeus nearly fell off her chair as she span to lock eyes with another girl, she didn’t know who this person was or how she got into the apartment but this was strange.

“Er-Jace did you have someone over?”

“No…”

“God no!”

Jace responded calmly and the other woman had seemed quite keen to get that idea out of Thalia’s head.

“Okay… Excuse me one sec.” The woman got up, brushing short hair out of her eyes as she walked out to the balcony, the intruder following. The intruder’s face lit up when she looked out over the New York skyline.

“Where are we?” Thalia scoffed out a laugh at the question.

“New York… Why, where are you?”

“San Juan.” As the daughter of Zeus turned to face the girl she found herself stood somewhere she didn’t recognise. It was warmer and sunnier than New York, and more tropical, from what she could see from the girl’s balcony view.

“Is this real?” Thalia couldn’t believe what she was seeing, she’d never left America but here she was in Puerto Rico?! With a stranger…

“My home? I sure hope so.”

“Hey, you ready to go hermana?” Thalia turned with the other girl to look at the woman who had walked into the room, she looked very similar to the other Puerto Rican.

“Sister?” The woman nodded to Thalia with a slight smile before turning back to her sister.

“Yeah, of course… I have work, maybe I’ll see you later?” The daughter of Zeus nodded her agreement, still unsure of what was happening though. Then the woman turned to walk away and Thalia caught her sister asking her who she was talking to, and then she was back on her balcony in New York.

“Thalia! Are you listening to me?” The girl faltered as she stared at her brother, who was waiting patiently.

“What?”

“Of course you’re not. I said we have a problem.” Thalia’s brain kicked properly into gear then. “Like the demigod kind of problem. It’s Sciron, he’s back.”

“I hate that sea spawn.” She growled as she registered the banging against their front door. She walked through the apartment with a purpose, reaching for the door with electricity flickering from her fingertips. That was, at least, until she felt a hand wrap around her arm.

When she turned back around she came face to face with a relatively young Asian man with an eye patch covering one eye.

“No powers demigod, there’s humans behind that door.”

Thalia clenched her fist to dispel the electric sparks and she reached for the door again. 

“Wait, there’s more than one person out there.”

“I can manage…” She hissed in response. The man laughed but moved to stand right behind her as he whispered.

“Not without your powers, you can’t. Allow me.” 

Thalia pulled the door open and stood to one side as the man walked out, knocking the gun out of Sciron’s hand and claiming it in his own as he swung the end of it at the man’s head. The son of Poseidon falling unconscious. Then he moved on to the four men that had been with him, ducking and hitting at the right angles until they all lay sprawled across the floor of the hallway.

“Thals, how did you do that?!” When she looked back at her brother, she realised she was where the man who helped her had been before.

“I don’t understand it either, but someone showed up that could help me before - figured that’s why we appear to each other.”

“Where are you?” Thalia asked, quietly enough that Jason wouldn’t pick up on it as she interacted with the man he clearly didn’t see.

“Osaka, Japan. You?”

“New York.” She replied simply. This couldn’t be possible. She was seeing people from halfway across the world. “This is insane.”

“You’re telling me. I met a Brazilian earlier, helped me out of a sticky situation. Don’t know how, I’m the son of Nemesis not Athena, but hey if it’s gonna be this fun I ain’t gonna complain.”

Thalia laughed briefly and ran a hand through her hair. What the hell was going on?

“Anyway, best be off. See you around Sparky.”

“Thank you.” She said softly as he disappeared.

She felt Jason appear behind her and rest his chin on her shoulder.

“Who are you talking to weirdo? C’mon we gotta get moving.”

He pulled her back to the apartment and they grabbed everything they needed - laptops, other technology kit, clothes, some food, and then they were gone. They disappeared into the wind, like they’d done a thousand times. They were never fugitives, but they were always in trouble - guess it came with the heritage as children of Zeus.

“Thalia Grace.” The girl jumped as she closed the door to her bedroom in one of the sibling’s other apartments. The man that stood before her was English by the accent; he had light brown hair that was cropped fairly short, and similar coloured stubble around his chin and up his cheeks. “My name is Janus.”

As he spoke his face changed and became softer set, his hair turning blonde and the beard disappearing.

“Like the God? What do you want?” She asked as she pressed her back against her door to keep away from the man.

“You’ve been seeing people from all over the world, strangers to you.” It was said as a statement, not a question, and the daughter of Zeus just nodded. “There are seven, other than me and you, that make up your cluster.”

“Cluster?”

“Your group. There are a number of groups amongst the human population, we’re called sense 8. I haven’t got long to explain, there are people coming after me, the connection you share is key. It will help to keep you alive.”

Thalia stepped away from the door as she sighed in exasperation as the man. Did he know what he was saying? Because she sure didn’t.

“I don’t know what you mean?!” She practically pleaded.

“The connection allows you to access their knowledge, their skill sets, if your ever need help then one of them will provide it. You must establish the connection with them all. Only together can you beat what threatens us. I must go, find them Thalia!”

Then he had disappeared, and Thalia collapsed against the door behind her. This was insane. She’d been ‘connected’ to 7 other people, could access knowledge and skills she didn’t have, and needed to if she wanted to survive apparently. Thalia was never the smartest person in the room, but she knew that this was something that literally no-one would think possible. Sense 8.

She needed to reach them all, and so far she’d met two.

The girl in San Juan.

The boy in Osaka.

Who else was there out there? She really didn’t know how she was going to figure this all out, but she’d find a way… She always did.

Then a gunshot rang out and she jumped to her feet, until she was stood in the middle of a desert. She was surrounded by armed men, and as she looked down she saw a bloody hole in her abdomen. It didn’t take her long to realise this must be one of the others in trouble, and finally she was able to focus on the girl in the middle of the circle of armed men. She held a hand to the wound and a sceptre lay on the floor by the girl. She had caramel-blonde hair and blue eyes, blue eyes that in that moment held only fear.

“Help me.” The girl whispered. “I think I’m going to die.”

“Nobody is going to die.” Thalia turned as a voice rang clear behind her, the Puerto Rican from before stood holding a gun in her hands, an SJPD uniform explaining why she had the gun.

“Well, we are connected to keep each other safe after all.”

The two shared a small smile and Thalia couldn’t tell if the girl was shocked or impressed when electricity began to spark from her fingers.

“Sorry cop, but this one is mine.” Thalia cracked her fingers and took over from the young girl’s position on the sandy ground.

She pushed herself up, despite the pain in her abdomen, and looked around herself at the men surrounding her. She heard one of them hurl an insult her way, followed by a ‘stay down or die’.

“alnaas alwahidun ealaa washk almawt 'ant.” (The only ones about to die are you.) She said in response, only realising after she’d finished speaking that her words weren’t English, but she still understood them all.

Thalia laughed slightly at that discovery before getting back to the problem at hand. She checked her surroundings, and there was nothing around but desert. No witnesses meant that the Japanese son of Nemesis wouldn’t be about to stop her from using her powers. She stretched her fingers out as the sparks curled into small strikes of lightning and she pushed a hand hard against the ground, ‘superhero landing style’ as Jason would always call it. The lightning spreading across the sand from where she stood and ricocheted up their skeletons until they collapsed against the sand.

She turned as she stood to offer a hand to the woman still on the floor and hauled her up.

“So you can manage on your own huh Sparky?” Thalia winked at the son of Nemesis sat on a small sand dune nearby.

“Thank you…” The woman they’d helped said from behind her.

“No problem, apparently we’re all connected to help each other… but try and stay out of trouble okay?”

The four shared a laugh, and then Thalia was back in her room. 

She didn’t know what was happening, but at least this ‘cluster’ really did seem to be helping each other like Janus had told her they’d need to. She still didn’t know much, but maybe one of the others could help them figure all this out… That would be helpful right about now.


	3. What's Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth Chase had never been unsure of much in her life, but this 'connection' she seemed to have with complete strangers had her more confused than she'd ever been in her life.  
> So she decided to see what she could find out.  
> With her girlfriend's help, Annabeth tries to complete the connection with all of the 8 - but that decision could be fatal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth finds out about the connection, and Piper tries to help her understand it.  
> As the two try to follow the lines of the connection, can they make it out unscathed.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Like, comment, and let me know what you think.

24th April 2018

Athens, Greece 14:00

“Hey beautiful, what you doing?” Annabeth leant back against the chair with a sigh as she looked away from her paperwork and up at the woman now perched on her desk.

“Well, I was working. Evidently you have other ideas?”

The woman shrugged easily, a wide grin across her face as she responded.

“What, I’m not allowed to just check in on my girlfriend?”

“You’re allowed, you just never do unless you have an ulterior motive.” Annabeth already knew that she wasn’t going to get anymore work done until the other woman got whatever it was she wanted.   
So she sighed in resignation and closed the laptop. “What is it this time Pipes?”

“You missed lunch, thought you’d actually like some food at some point so…”

The blonde laughed as her girlfriend held up a bag of takeaway food, chinese by the looks of it, and the two moved to the couch on the other side of the office to tuck into the rather late lunch.   
Annabeth was immensely grateful for the interruption - she was good at her job, but occasionally everyone hit a bit of a brick wall and she’d been looking for a reason to take a break for an hour or so. 

She watched Piper practically bounce in her seat as she found the TV remote and flicked through the channels, eventually finding a racing channel that she left on in the background as they talked.   
Annabeth looked back at the screen in time to see one of the stock cars spin out of the race, and another one barely avoid being taken out with it.

Then her ears rang for a moment, and she looked around to see that she was sat inside a car - a huge 51 painted onto the windscreen in front of her and she let out a slight yelp as the car drifted around the next corner at impossible speeds.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Annabeth looked across at the man driving the car, who was grinning like an idiot as he rounded the next corner. The blonde clutching at the sides of the car as he did so. “Never had a visitor in a race before, you guys normally just show up when I get in trouble. Am I in trouble?”

“I don’t know who you are, how am I supposed to know if you’re in trouble?!” The man shrugged at the confusion that was clear in the blonde’s voice.

“Name’s Paolo, you?” The man turned hard around another corner and the Greek set her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut.

“A… Annabeth.” She managed to stutter out.

“Pleasure to meet you, where are you?”

“Athens, I was at work.” Annabeth didn’t know what was happening, but if she distracted herself by talking to this Paolo guy then maybe she wouldn’t be so concerned with the speed at which he was driving.

“Greece? Nice. Well, welcome to Sao Paulo, Brazil.” 

The blonde crinkled her eyebrows as she looked at the man driving, Sao Paulo… That was the stock car race she’d been watching with Piper.

“You’re a racer?” The man nodded, and as he shifted gear Annie noticed a brazilian flag bandana tied around his wrist. This was really Brazil. She was in a stock car, with one of the drivers she’d been watching on TV, like she’d teleported from Greece.

“Oh, are you alone in Greece?”

“No, my girlfriend’s with me.” The man laughed at that and Annabeth groaned as she asked him to explain.

“In which case, she thinks you’re talking to yourself. From what I’ve gathered from the other visits, we never actually leave where we are, we just join each other elsewhere. Which is all well and good, but no-one else can see who we’re talking to. Looks a bit mad. Have fun explaining that Annie.”

Then she was back in her office, clutching the back of the sofa like her life depended on it, and Piper was looking at her rather strangely.

“Darling, are you okay?” Annabeth nodded carefully. “Who were you talking to?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Piper smiled easily at the statement, taking hold of the blonde’s hand as she met her gaze.

“Try me.”

“I don’t know what’s happening, Pipes. One minute I was here and then it was like I was somewhere else completely.” Her girlfriend looked at her curiously, Annabeth never ‘didn’t know’ about   
anything.

“Hallucinations again? Like a couple of days ago, you rambled to your mother about someone dying when you hit your head. Could just be an after effect.”

“No it’s not like a hallucination. That means you see things, hear them, you don’t understand… Pipes, I feel things too. When that woman died; I felt the cold of the building, the stone it was made of, smelt the death in the air. I was just in Brazil, I know it sounds crazy, but I was in one of the cars with one of the drivers - I could feel the seats, the speed, the heat of the south americas. We were having a conversation, he said he’d had other visitors too.”

To her credit, Piper didn’t seem to judge her, she just sat and listened until Annie was done. Then she held her hands and met that steel grey gaze she loved so much.

“Annie, darling, if you’re saying that this is something else I believe you. You have the most amazing mind of anyone I’ve ever met, and you’re the daughter of Athena, you’re literally never wrong. I’m here for you.” Annabeth smiled as the other girl wrapped her in a hug. “Did he say how many others there were?”

“No… the woman from before did though - the 8…”

Piper nodded, standing up to pace in front of the couch.

“So, we have the guy in Brazil.”

“Paolo.” Annabeth filled in.

“Right. The woman that died. Anyone else?” The blonde shook her head in response. “Okay, so they can be anywhere in the world, and this woman she said there were 8 so we’re missing 6. She must’ve known all of you, or had a connection to you all. Maybe that means you can find each other now she’s gone.”

The daughter of Athena nodded, it would make sense. Logically the woman must’ve been ‘establishing a connection’ of some kind, which meant that Annabeth should in theory be able to reach them all.

“Maybe… Shall we see who we can find?” 

Piper grinned at the idea and nodded along, walking across to the world map hung on the office wall with a marker pen.

“You find them, I’ll check them off?” Annabeth agreed with a smile, closing her eyes to try and focus.

“Alright. Paolo was in Sao Paulo, Brazil.” Piper made a note of the name and crossed off the location on the map. Annabeth focussed hard but couldn’t seem to find anyone… They showed up when he was in trouble, that’s what Paolo had told her. As she drew in on the thought she was pulled to a large courtyard somewhere distinctly not Greek. “I think I have another one…”

She looked around, noticing a flag on the top of a nearby building that took her a moment to recognise.

“Puerto Rico…” Then she saw her, the latino woman in a police uniform ‘SJPD’ written on the badge. “San Juan.”

“Hola, you’re new…” Annabeth laughed at the woman’s words.

“Yeah, had my first visit this morning. Brazil’s fun huh?”

“Not as fun as San Juan - welcome to our gang war.” Annie realised then that the woman was facing off against a very heavily armed group of men. “Just another day at the office. Wasn’t expecting   
you though? Are you here to help?”

“If you need me to.” The woman nodded once and Annabeth cast her gaze over the area. “Roll off left, they’re all aiming too poorly to hit you that side. The man far left has a weak shoulder, his arm is shaking - shoot there. The guy in the middle won’t be able to move the weight of that gun fast enough so you’ll have time to take him out too. The last one will be able to take a shot though, so shoot and drop to the ground, he’ll waste his bullets before he’s realised he’s missed - get him on the reload.”

“Thanks.”

The woman did as she was told and dealt with the situation perfectly. All three men hitting the deck without anyone else getting killed in the process.

“Daughter of Athena, it’s what I do. Name’s Annabeth.”

“Reyna.” The blonde nodded and repeated the name to Piper who wrote it on the map. “You’re trying to find the others? I know 3.”

“You have name’s, places?” The woman smiled as she spoke again.

“Of course. Thalia, New York. Ethan, Osaka. Sadie, she was in Cairo but I think she’s moved on - you’ll have to check that one.”

Annabeth nodded and left the place, finding herself next in a large government building. The French flag hanging from a wall. As she looked around she saw two girls talking by a circular computer table. One of them rolling her eyes as she noticed Annabeth’s presence.

“I’m safe here, I promise I don’t need your help.”

“I’m not here to help, I’m trying to find everyone. Kind of new to this. Where are we?” The woman looked at her with a slight smile.

“Paris, France… More specifically, we’re in Interpol.”

Annabeth repeated the information to Piper who looked at her in utter shock for it, the blonde just shrugging. 

“Damn are they all cops?!” Piper had asked and the Greek laughed.

“I don’t know. I’ve only actually met a few - just heard of the others, I don’t know what they do. Paolo isn’t a cop though.”

“True. Who’s next?” Annie settled back down and closed her eyes to focus. Maybe no-one was in trouble at the minute and that was why she couldn’t find them. This was not something easily done, clearly.

Then lights began to flash in front of her and she winced, holding her hand over her eyes until they managed to focus. Camera flashes. She forgot that demigods were famous sometimes. She looked around to see a young man smiling as he was interviewed - blonde hair pulled back into a bun, the man otherwise dressed in a brand new suit. 

It was freezing here, wherever here was.

“Magnus! Magnus!” She heard the photographers shouting to the man who just waved. Annie rolled her eyes slightly.

“His name’s Magnus…” She managed to spot a flag nearby as she looked up and the smell of the sea alongside it meant she could hazard a more accurate guess as to his location. “Oslo, Norway.”

The man must’ve heard her speaking as he turned to look dead at her, mouth slightly agape as the person he was with continued to lead him down the red carpet.

“Sorry to interrupt, enjoy your premiere.” The Greek stated, knowing only he would hear her, before she lost the connection to the Norwegian and was pulled somewhere else.

It was very white wherever she now was, and loud beeping rang out through the room. A blonde man walked through the room to talk to someone lay on a bed.

“Va bene, ho i documenti di dimissione e le medicine per te, quindi sei pronto per andare amico mio.” (Alright, I have your discharge papers and medication, so you’re free to go my friend.)

Annabeth chuckled as she found she could translate every word that was being said. The blonde then made his way out into the corridor and she trailed behind, after informing Piper that she was in Italy. She regretted the decision to follow the young doctor though, as soon as she rounded the corner to awkwardly interrupt him making out with one of the other doctors. 

That other man was the one that seemed to notice her though, not the blonde like she’d expected.

“Un minuto tesoro, ti incontrerò nella stanza del personale.” (One minute darling, I’ll meet you in the staff room.) As soon as the blonde rounded the corner, the man had strode up to her. His pale skin not being what she’d expected from anyone in Italy, and his eyes were scarily black. The man looked like death warmed up, well barely warmed but still…

“Chaírete.” (Hello.) Annabeth said carefully, worried he was about to snap at her for intruding.

“Ciao… You’re one of the others huh?”

“I am, my name’s Annabeth. I only got my first visit today, but the woman a few days ago told me there were 8 of us - so I thought I’d try and find you all. Finish establishing the connection she was trying to when she erm…”

“When she died.” He stated matter-of-factly. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Nico. Thank you for that interruption by the way.”

Annabeth flushed with embarrassment as she ducked her head to avoid his gaze. But Nico just laughed it off.

“Have you done it then? Found everyone.”

“Not like this - I know who everyone is now, where they are, but I haven’t officially met two of them.” Nico nodded along, informing the daughter of Athena that she’d gotten further than him - he’d   
met Thalia and Reyna, but no-one since.

They’d talked for a little while longer but Nico was called into the emergency room and his exit brought Annabeth safely back to her office, her girlfriend staring at her with a silly grin on her face.

“That’s all 8 babe…”

“Yeah, and I still don’t know what’s going on.” Piper moved to sit back down next to her girlfriend and took her hand.

“We’ll figure it out, we always do. Hey, how about we go up to the Parthenon? Maybe your mother can help.” Annabeth nodded her agreement. Her mother knew about most things, so perhaps she   
could offer some much needed information about how and why she seemed to be psychically linked to 7 complete strangers.

Annie hopped onto the back of Piper’s moped as they took off through the city.

She hadn’t put a helmet on because her girlfriend only had one, and personally Annabeth would rather it was protecting Piper than her. Unfortunately, her mother was right, the decision to not take the offered helmet would one day come back to bite her in the ass.

And that day, was today.

Piper was just driving down the streets, and Annabeth had been taking pictures on her phone of some of the buildings they passed, or of the other girl. Then she saw him. A man with cropped brown hair and slight stubble, eyes piercing into her soul, and she couldn’t have looked away if she’d tried. 

She had vaguely registered her thumb hitting the camera button a few times as her head swam with the onset of a migraine. She felt blood drip from her nose, and then everything had gone black as she fell from the back of the vehicle. Her brain failing to respond to Piper’s cries for her to stay with her, as she completely lost consciousness in her girlfriend’s arms on the side of a road.

What the hell was happening to her?


	4. Limbic Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia, Reyna and Nico begin to discover a dangerous threat looming over their cluster when they learn of Annabeth's accident, and the fate that awaited her in the hands of one Dr Metzker.  
> Meanwhile Annabeth herself must deal with her father, a death sentence, and the possibility that the one thing she's always been sure of was a complete lie - will the cluster be able to get through to her? Will Piper be able to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr Metzker is discovered along with his plans to lobotomise Annabeth because of a brain defect that is a direct result of her being a Sense8.  
> Will the cluster be able to find a way to save her?  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Like, comment, and let me know what you think.

New York City, USA 07:31

“Thalia!” The woman flailed as she sat bolt upright in her bed, wiping sleep from her eyes. “Thalia, I need you to wake up, something’s happened!”

“Mm I’m up, I’m up…” As she looked up, her blue eyes met the familiar chocolate brown of Reyna’s. “Rey? What’s going on are you in trouble?”

The Puerto Rican shook her head, simply looking over her shoulder in explanation. Thalia dragged herself from her bed to stand with the other woman, finding herself in a hospital as she walked towards her.

“I’m not, she is… Her name is Annabeth, she’s one of the others.” Reyna moved to pick up the girl’s file as she spoke, showing Thalia the MRI images inside. “Janus appeared to me, we got in a car chase an he’s been arrested. They won’t let me see him, but we talked through the connection when I was waiting to be rejected a visit in the prison. We have to get her out, he said she needs our help.”

Thalia walked with the file around her studio apartment, making her way to her laptop on the dining room table. It took her a few moments to be able to hack the hospital’s systems, but she got in.   
Reyna watching over her shoulder as she navigated its mainframe to pull up the patient files on Chase, Annabeth.

“This says she’s scheduled for a brain operation, something about a connection of the frontal lobes?” Reyna shrugged as Thalia looked back at her.

“That’s what makes us different. Homosensorium have a connection of the frontal lobes that allows them to connect with each other. Janus explained it and me and Will found it to be true.” Both girls turned to meet Nico’s gaze as he strode into the room, perching himself on Thalia’s dining room table. 

“What does that mean for her?” Nico looked apologetic at Reyna’s question.

“If her doctor is allowed to carry this operation out, then she’ll be cut off from us, and she could die…”

“Her doctor has done this before.” Thalia’s voice pulled the other two’s attention back to her and the screen she was looking at. “It doesn’t specify but it says he’s a specialist.”

“I’m not liking the sound of a guy who specialises in lobotomising people.” Nico stated simply, the other two nodding their agreement. “Does it say when she’s due in for the operation?” 

“Tomorrow afternoon…”

...

Athens, Greece 14:48

Annabeth blinked awake to the sound of beeping off to one side. Squinting at the brightness so she could just about make out the features of her brother Malcolm’s face.

“Dad, she’s awake.” Annabeth tightened her jaw as she heard her father sigh and close a book. Of course he came to see her now. She really didn’t care for dealing with the man right now, her head was still pounding from the fall she’d taken, she was sure talking to her father would only make that so much worse.

“Well it’s about time. What were you thinking huh? Riding that thing without a helmet. It’s dangerous Annie.”

“Don’t start.” She managed to croak out to the man. “Where’s Piper?”

Annabeth scanned the room, disappointed but not surprised to find that her girlfriend wasn’t their - her father had never liked her.

“The hospital only allows family in the ICU Annabeth.” The girl scoffed at his comment, rolling her eyes slightly.

“She is my family.”

Fredrick Chase had set his jaw and sighed at his daughter, moving to stand just next to her bed as the doctor and a nurse had come to explain the situation to the blonde now that she was awake.

“Please, just listen to what Doctor Metzger has to say. If you still want me to go after that, then I’ll leave.”

The blonde nodded her agreement, turning to face the older man that was holding her file. He clipped her MRI images to a light board so she could see them as he explained the problem… He said there was something wrong with her brain, a joining of the frontal lobes, he said they were going to have to perform severely invasive surgery to separate the frontal lobes of the brain.

“And if I don’t have the surgery?” She’d asked nervously.

“Then it may start causing you problems. Hallucinations, voices, feelings, it can become very serious Miss Chase.”

“He said you could be dead within months Annie.” Her father chipped in from the other side of the room.

“Dad?!” Malcolm cut in but his sister cut him off as tears rolled down her face.

“Get out…” Fredrick quirked an eyebrow at her and scoffed, making to argue before he was cut off. “Get out Dad! Get out! I don’t want you here!”

The man was guided out of the room by her brother, and the two hospital officials followed them out. Leaving Annabeth sobbing to herself in the room.

“Well he’s a dick huh?”

The blonde turned at the sound of the voice. A woman was stood, leaning against the side table as she typed on a laptop. Annabeth didn’t recognise her. She had short spiky black hair and almost electric blue eyes, her skin particularly white in contrast to the darkness of her hair.

“He said I would hallucinate.”

“This is not a hallucination Chase. My name is Thalia, I live in New York with my brother, and I’m a hacker. Janus got in contact with Reyna, who reached out to me, we’re trying to help get you out of this okay?”

Annabeth stared at the other woman, this wasn’t real. There was something wrong with her brain. This was a hallucination. She was a daughter of Athena, how did this happen to her? She was   
supposed to have a healthy brain, it should have worked better than most other people’s, she wasn’t supposed to have complications like this.

“Annabeth.” Grey eyes returned to Thalia as she spoke. “You are not hallucinating. It’s difficult to explain. Janus called us homosensorium, it’s an ancient species closely related to homosapiens, we have connections to other members of our species - particularly with those in our clusters, those we were born alongside. You know there is something wrong with what the doctors are telling you   
Annabeth, you’re far beyond average intelligence. We all know when we’re being lied to Miss Chase, we just don’t want to believe it… You know this isn’t right, and if you want our help, we’ll be here.”

The woman was gone then, and Annabeth leant back heavily against her pillow. Gods, was she going crazy?!

Then the phone next to her bed started ringing.

“Oh don’t answer it, it’s just in your head, it’s in your head.”

Annabeth sighed frustratedly and picked up the ringing phone anyway.

“Hello?”

“Annabeth?! Oh thank the Gods, are you okay?” Annabeth sobbed down the phone at the familiar voice on the other end of the line.

“Pipes. I’m so glad to hear your voice, where are you?”

“I’m in the hospital baby, Silena let me use her phone codes. I saw your dad on the way out, are you okay?”

“No, Pipes, they’re saying there’s something wrong with my brain… that the hallucinations are part of it. I don't get it though, it feels so real. Like the man that was with the lady that died, I saw him Pipes, he was in the streets on the way to the Parthenon.”

“Caucasian guy, brown hair, leather jacket?”

“Did I tell you that?”

“No baby, you were taking photos before you collapsed… and that guy is looking right at you. Not so crazy after all love.”

“Oh my Gods, they’re right. The doctors are lying. I’m okay?”

“You’re perfect my love… but your father signed your papers already, so you can’t just sign yourself out. Don’t worry though, Annie, I will burn this building down before I let anyone touch that beautiful brain okay? We’ll figure this out.”

Annabeth was acutely aware of the hot tears trickling down her cheeks as she spoke to her girlfriend, only then interrupted when she heard Silena speaking rapidly in the background.

“I have to go love, stay strong. I love you.”

“I love you too Pipes…” That was it, the line went dead. But Annabeth allowed herself to smile, she would get out of this, she trusted Piper with her life even if she wasn’t sure she could trust herself with it.


	5. Just Turn The Wheel And The Future Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metzger has one thing on his agenda right now, and that is lobotomising the member of the cluster that he has...  
> Annabeth Chase.  
> Will the cluster and Piper be able to get to her in time, or will Metzger manage to beat them to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Metzger vs. the Cluster.  
> But the cluster have the upper hand when they find a way to get some ground troops of their own.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Like, comment, and let me know what you think.

Athens, Greece 13:41

“Good afternoon, Miss Chase. How are we feeling today?” Annabeth clenched her jaw as she stared at the Doctor that was trying to lobotomise her. “Are you ready for the surgery?”

“W-what?! No, I never agreed to this. In fact I’d rather like to leave.”

“Sorry, your father already signed the papers dear. We’re going ahead in a couple of hours.”

Annabeth’s eyes blew wide as she stared at the man. This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t be happening today, it was too soon for anyone to have found a way to help her.

“No, no, I don’t need your surgery! I need to get out of here! Please…”

Annabeth saw several other men burst into the room as she started causing a scene, all of them piling in to hold her still until they could handcuff her to the bed and the doctor pushed an injection of some sort into her arm. Her vision started to fade and she just managed to mutter one very choice word…

“Thalia…”

…

New York City, USA 06:41

Thalia had barely slept. She’d been trying since yesterday to peace together an escape route with the others and she was pretty sure she had one, but it’d be a tight call.

“Thalia…”

The woman spun around in time to connect with the Greek that had muttered her name, but the connection didn’t stick for long. She saw a man with a needle and saw Annabeth close her eyes, and then Thalia lost her. She couldn’t re-establish the connection after that, so she tried as best she could to reach the others as she typed rapidly on the keyboard until she had access to the hospital’s security cameras.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Thalia didn’t turn around at the sound of Reyna’s voice, but she knew it wasn’t just the two of them. 

“They’ve taken her in early. I can’t reach her. We need to find a way to get her out of there, like right now.”

“How? We don’t have any help on the ground.” Reyna sounded skeptical as she responded to Thalia’s statement. The Puerto Rican was right, they could only do so much from this far away.

“Yes we do.” Both women looked up as Sadie walked towards them. “I managed to get into the Greek police records, the woman Annabeth mentioned - Piper, is in the system, which means we have a contact.”

“Call her.”

Sadie nodded and punched the number into her phone, putting on loud speaker so the others could hear.

“Chaírete?” (Hello?)

“Hello, is this Piper McLean?”

“It is… why is somebody calling me from-” There was a pause as the woman likely checked her phone, “Paris?”

“My name is Agent Sadie Kane, I-”

“You’re one of them. One of the people Annabeth met?” She knew. That was good, that meant she could help them.

“I am. Thalia and Reyna are with me too. We know Annabeth is in trouble and we need your help to get her out, we can’t do it all from this distance.”

“What do you need me to do?”

Thalia took over then, explaining the plan she had put in place. Piper agreeing to help them carry it out.

…

Athens, Greece 14:30

By the time the operation was due to be carried out, the Greek had gotten a nurses uniform from her sister and was waiting in one of the hospital corridors for the cluster to be able to get her girlfriend out to her.

Thalia felt the connection to Annabeth re-establish in a moment, and when she looked around she saw that she was handcuffed to a hospital bed - tubes sticking out of her arms, her head feeling slightly foggy. She turned to see Reyna stood by the bed looking at her, the woman’s tongue sticking out slightly as she thought hard.

“Please tell me you know how to get me out of these?”

“Sorry Thalia, I put them on people, I don’t break out of them.”

“I do. Allow me.” The two girls saw Ethan stride confidently through the room until he’d taken Thalia’s place on the bed. He used his teeth to pull the needles from his arm and threw them down the bed so he could reach them with the little movement the handcuffs allowed. He used the needles to pick the locks easily and managed to roll himself off the bed as he stumbled out the door to the operation theatre.

Thalia returned to her computer screen, keeping an eye on the cameras as she remained on call with Piper in Greece.

“She’s on her way to you Pipes.”

“Okay…”

Reyna took over from Ethan as they walked through the doors and she cracked the two guards heads against the wall to knock them unconscious. Going to do the same to the nurses that ran towards her until Magnus grabbed her shoulder, shaking his head as he took over.

“Oh my Gods, please help, it’s one of the patients off Junction 3 - they just knocked out two guards. You have to make sure they’re okay!”

The nurse called some security and doctors over to follow the man’s instructions and Thalia smirked slightly as Reyna stood there gobsmacked.

“I am an actor, remember? Lying is what I do.”

With that they allowed Annabeth to stumble the final hundred feet or so down the corridor before Piper was able to swoop in and sit her down in a wheelchair.

“Excuse me, why was she out alone?” Piper looked up at the receptionist who was clearly concerned about the situation.

“Oh it’s nothing, apparently she couldn’t wait for me to take her outside. I’ve got it now though, don’t worry.”

The receptionist seemed to accept the offer and Piper sighed in relief as she walked towards the exit.

“Annabeth, sweetheart, will you be able to stand?” The demigod nodded to her girlfriend. “Good. Thalia says there’s a car waiting outside. But you need to get in the driver’s seat so Paolo can bail us out of here.”

“Thalia?” Piper tapped the headphone hooked on her ear. 

“They called me this afternoon to let me know what was happening, apparently they needed some ground troops.” Annabeth laughed slightly at the comment.

“Which ones?”

“Thalia, Reyna and Sadie were on the phone.”

The two stopped talking quickly as they saw the large number of security personnel stood between them and the exit.

“What do we do?” Piper asked in a hushed tone.

Reyna pointed at the screen over Thalia’s shoulder as she spotted something near the two Greeks.

“There’s a blanket near you, wrap it around Annabeth’s head - it might do enough to obscure her face and stop them recognising her.” Piper did as the cop said before she pushed the wheelchair towards the main exit again.

They got through, and Annabeth jumped out of the chair as Piper dragged her to the car that Thalia had described to her. The American had hacked the car’s electrics and gained them access.

“How do I start this without a key?!” Annabeth hissed from where she sat in the driver’s seat. “Tell them to stop judging me, I don’t drive okay?”

“They can hear you love.” Piper responded with a laugh as she leant over to reach under the steering wheel to cut some wires and spark them together to hotwire it. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the woman and Piper heard Thalia question how the hell she’d managed to do that. “Don’t judge Grace, you’re not the only one with a criminal record.”

Thalia laughed through the phone as she made to wake Paolo up in Sao Paulo so that he could be their getaway driver.

He’d moved as quickly as he could manage in his sleepy state and eventually took the steering wheel for Annabeth. He’d asked where they were heading as he revved the engine, and the girls directed him back to their home as he raced them to safety through the streets of Athens…

They’d done it. She was safe. Thank the Gods…


	6. What Is Human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Piper take a detour on the way home to the Parthenon.  
> After all, they still had questions that needed answering.  
> Questions Annabeth had almost been killed for trying to ask.  
> Will the cluster find the answers they need? And will those answers be what they wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cluster needs to find out what's going on.  
> Annabeth's mother is the best shot they have of getting the answers they need.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Like, comment, and let me know what you think.

Athens, Greece 15:00

Paolo didn’t take them home in the end. The girls still had questions to ask, and this time they needed to ask them without interruption.

The Brazilian dropped them at the bottom of the hill that led to the Parthenon, leaving the girls to make the ascent themselves as he dropped the connection (Piper having hung up the call with the others on the drive there).

Annabeth pulled the hoodie on that Piper had brought, along with the other clothes in the change bag she brought, tugging the hood up to obscure her face from passers by that might be looking for her post-hospital break out. The two tried to stick to the sides of the winding pathways, staying in the shadows until they reached the large white construct at the top of the hill and Piper charmspoke the security guard into letting them in. They approached the large statue of Athena that stood tall and proud in the middle of the room, Annabeth clutching Piper’s hand for comfort as she spoke up to the statue.

“Mitéra, chreiázomai ti voítheiá sou.” (Mother, I need your help). Annabeth hesitated as she tightened her jaw slightly. “Kápoios érchetai gia mas.” (Someone is coming for us).   
“Mitéra… What is a Sense8?”

The sky above them seemed to rumble slightly and the two girls looked curiously at each other, Piper’s mouth falling agape as she looked beyond Annabeth, nudging the other girl to turn her attention to the woman leaning against one of the marble columns at the side of the room.

The woman looked like she was in her 30’s, she had blonde hair and startlingly grey eyes that meant Piper knew exactly who she was looking at… If nothing else, Annabeth’s father had been right about one thing, she was the spit of her mother. Piper trailed behind her girlfriend as she made to approach the Goddess that had found a way to appear before them.

“The others should be here to hear this…” Piper murmured as they walked, and Annabeth tried to connect to as many of them as she could. 

As she walked she saw Nico fall into step with her, his face shocked when he realised who they were walking towards. Magnus joined them next, looking around at the impressive structure of the Parthenon. Then Sadie was there, but she simply offered the blonde a reassuring nod as they walked further. Then Ethan had joined them, quirking an eyebrow in question as they walked towards a Goddess. Paolo had followed, throwing an arm around the other man’s shoulder as he excitedly took in his surroundings, much to Ethan’s displeasure. Then it was Reyna, who rolled her eyes at the boys and gave Annabeth’s hand a reassuring squeeze when the girl had offered her a nervous smile…

‘Where’s Thalia?’ Annabeth mouthed to the Puerto Rican, the other woman shrugging in response.

“I’ll go find her.”

…

New York, USA 08:00

Reyna leant against the inside of the door to the small apartment Thalia had been using as a hideout for the time being. The other woman having seemingly fallen asleep where she’d previously been working at the dining table in the middle of the room. 

The Puerto Rican walked as quietly as she could to kneel next to Thalia’s chair, gently placing a hand on the other woman’s arm.

“Hey Sparky, I need you wake up.” Thalia grumbled in response as she buried her head further into her elbow. “Thalia, darling, come on… Rise and shine.”

The other girl blinked slowly, rubbing her eyes as she yawned, managing to lift her head enough to meet Reyna’s gaze.

“There’s those beautiful blues… Come on, Annabeth found her mother.”

“Why do I care?” Reyna chuckled slightly, Thalia’s sleepy brain not quite clicking onto what she meant.

“She found Athena, Sparks… Don’t you want some answers?”

Thalia pushed herself up in her chair then, blinking herself awake properly as the words registered with her.

“Well, why didn’t you say so?!”

Reyna rolled her eyes, laughing as the other woman all but fell out of her chair as she made to stand up. Reyna held a hand out to Thalia as she re-established the connection with   
Annabeth who was now stood in front of her mother. The Daughter of Zeus took the hand offered to her with a smile, looking around the Parthenon briefly before her attention fell on the two blondes in front of her.

…

Athens, Greece 15:00

“I’m assuming, seeing as you’re here, you have answers?” Annabeth asked as Reyna reappeared by her side, a rather sleepy Thalia in hand.

“I do… but you won’t like them.” The Goddess replied simply.

“Did you know? All this time, and you never warned me?!”

“Annabeth, darling, I never knew you were Homosensorium… I knew they existed, but no-one knows who they are.” Annabeth didn’t look satisfied with Athena’s answer, and to be honest, none of the cluster really were.

“Someone knows, they nearly killed you because of it!” Thalia stated incredulously. 

Athena turned to look dead at her then and she gulped as she stepped behind Reyna slightly.

“Who’s this?” Annabeth stuttered over her response as she looked between her mom and her cluster.

“My cluster… That one specifically is Thalia.” The American waved with the hand not entwined with Reyna’s and Athena simply rolled her eyes.

“We’ve only recently become aware of the situation with Homosensorium going missing. I mean, as far as we knew until a few decades ago, your kind were extinct. We only found out a few years back that the ones of you remaining were under threat.”

“Who are they? The people that are after us?” Sadie asked from the other side of Annabeth.

“We don’t know…” Athena clenched her jaw as she all but spat out the words. “In the mortal world, their company is called BPO. But we don’t know who is running the organisation.”

“Why are they coming for us?” Nico chimed in quietly.

“Someone sees you as a threat. And you are one…” Athena huffed out a breath as she continued. “Homosensorium were one of Zeus’ creations, like the Amazons, that followed the creation of man. You were there to help try and bring peace to the world again - as a species that shared a conscience, you were more prone to empathy. It was supposed to be a good thing… but Sapiens were built to fear the unknown, so they feared you - even more than they did the Amazons - but it wasn’t just them. Some of the Gods, Titans, everybody feared the power that a collective force could hold. Particularly if the cluster ended up being like you, all demigods or something similar… So they wiped you out. Or so we thought.”

The cluster exchanged glances and all of them simultaneously caught sight of the anger behind Thalia’s eyes, Reyna jumping slightly as electricity jolted from the girl’s fingers and through her own hand.

“My father did this, didn’t he?” Athena nodded.

“You were his creation. He wanted to be the one who was responsible for your downfall… Zeus set up an organisation amongst the immortals, the Biological Preservation Organisation. They were meant to humanely deal with anyone that wasn’t Sapien. Somewhere along the line the organisation became a Sapien run company and humane was no longer on the agenda - as I’m sure you’ve all become aware. We disbanded BPO aeons ago, it shouldn’t still exist… but like you, it refuses to die. That is everything that I know… I hope it helps. You might not believe me, but I really am rooting for you.”

Then she was gone. 

Tears pricked at Annabeth’s eyes as she looked around at the rest of her cluster, Piper pulling her down into a hug as she let the tears roll down her cheeks. The others around them were stuck in horrified shock.

Reyna dropped her head onto Thalia’s shoulder and the Daughter of Zeus muttered almost inaudibly.

“What do we do now?”


End file.
